jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
YIAY
Notable Episodes This is the list of the top fifteen most viewed YIAY episodes.jacksfilms most popular uploads Running Jokes *Rare Pepes *Waiting 'till marriage *Y'all need Jesus *Bad day? *Cool cool *A light switch **tips Fedora* *YouTube isn't a job *Jaden Smith philosophical tweets *Check your privilege *Jack is gay *Jack's forehead *John Cena *Traaaash *Thanks for playing along *Amiibo collections *Hi, I'm Brianna *Kirby's Down-B in Smash *Dad left *Nepal flags *You must be fun at parties *…literally. *...SYKE! *There are over 180,000 books at Audible.com! *Up top! *(demon voice) *obligatory long answer *Don't know, I'm 7 *Y-you too *Kidz Bop *Yaaas *Posting an Entire Wikipedia Article *No (insert food or activity here that begins with S) for Walter! (Yiay #307- Alternative Meanings for NSFW) *Eat some doritos and drink mtn dew *Alexander Hamilton *Me Me Big Boy *USA, USA *CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG *Get Paid, Get Laid, Gatorade (and variants) *It's not a phase DAD! *Roses are red YIAYs *Bad grammar *Hitler's painting *Answering the wrong YIAY *The Emoji Movie in Theaters July 28th *Horrible Segways into sponsored segments *Incest joke *LWIAY Sponsors * Lynda * Crunchyroll * Lootcrate * LaCroix Sparkling Water (only in YIAY #318) (unoffical) * Movement Watches * Dollar Shave Club * Leesa * Squarespace * Blue Apron * Audible * Quidd * Toreba * Chromebooks List of Episodes Italics ''near the title (when not separated by a hyphen) are not part of the title. '2015 '''(note: episodes #0-#13 were uploaded on jackisanerd, while subsequent episodes were on Jacksfilms) 0. New Series!!! ''- Introduction of the new series'' 1. What would you do if you won the Super Bowl? 2. BOOK SEQUELS that don't exist 3. BEST/WORST WAYS TO DUMP SOMEONE 4. OREO FLAVORS that should exist 5. ALTERNATE MOVIE ENDINGS 6. 37 movies that describe your sex life 7. THE BEST PARTY SONGS 8. 30 weapons for the zombie apocalypse 9. How to ask out your crush 10. ROSES ARE RED... 11. JON STEWART'S REPLACEMENT 12. LOVE stands for... 13. YOUTUBE in 4 words 14. INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING 15. WHERE TO HIDE THE BODY 16. SONGS FOR SEX 17. WHY KANYE LOVES KANYE 18. MY MUSIC, YOUR LYRICS 19. I'D LIKE TO THANK... 20. YOUR WORST FEARS 21. WHAT TURNS YOU ON 22. PERFECT LAST WORDS 23. THE MEANING OF LIFE in 4 words 24. THE TIME TRAVEL QUESTION 25. DEVASTATING YO MAMA JOKES 26. YOUR LAST DAY 27. INAPPROPRIATE FUNERAL SONGS 28. IF YOU WERE PRESIDENT... 29. UNNECESSARY TOP 10 LISTS 30. 100 MILLION FOLLOWERS 31. THE APPLE WATCH in 4 words 32. THE GOD QUESTION 33. VIDEOGAMES THAT DESCRIBE YOUR SEX LIFE 34. MOVIE SEQUELS that don't exist 35. YOUR MORNING ROUTINE 36. CAN WE MAKE EVERY COMMENT THE SAME?! 37. WHAT MAKES A MAN A MAN 38. MAKE ME CRINGE 39. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN... 40. ZAYN'S REPLACEMENT 41. COOL WRESTLER NAMES 42. TWEET LIKE JADEN SMITH 43. "PRANKS" 44. SAD STORIES in 4 words 45. VIDEO GAMES in HAIKUS 46. GREEN SCREEN ME 47. WHY DO WE LOVE SELFIES? 48. ROSES ARE RED 2 49. NEW SMARTPHONE FEATURES 50. NEXT VIDEOGAME MOVIES 51. IF YOUR PET COULD TALK... 52. THE INTERNET in 4 words 53. BEST YEARBOOK QUOTES 54. TURN OFFS 55. THE PERFECT DATE NIGHT 56. WHAT MAKES A WOMAN A WOMAN? 57. WORKOUT TIPS 58. WRITE ME A SONG 59. LIFE HAXX 60. WAKE 'EM UP 61. MAN CRUSH MONDAY 62. CHILDHOOD RUINED in 4 words 63. WHAT YOUR DREAMS MEAN 64. AWESOME CHALLENGE IDEAS 65. HOW TO IMPRESS GIRLS 66. WE GO TOGETHER LIKE... 67. RUIN A RELATIONSHIP in 4 words 68. WE SOLVED WORLD HUNGER 69. HOW TO QUIT YOUR JOB 70. NEW SWEAR WORDS 71. THE RULES OF THE INTERNET 72. WORST THINGS TO SAY ON A FIRST DATE 73. GENIUS KICKSTARTER IDEAS 74. BLOW YOUR MIND in 6 words 75. DREAM FIGHTS that will never happen 76. MOTIVATIONAL QUOTES 77. WOMAN CRUSH WEDNESDAY 78. YOU'RE NOT A KID ANYMORE 79. RELATIONSHIP GOALS 80. FACEBOOK in 4 words 81. MOTHER'S DAY GIFT IDEAS 82.LET'S BAN THESE WORDS 83. WORST THINGS TO SAY AFTER SEX 84. THINGS TO DO WITH A GOPRO 85. TOP THINGS TO DO IN BED 86. CLONING MACHINE 87. How to cheer someone up 88. NEW SUPERHEROES 89. ESCAPE THE FRIENDZONE 90. WHITE PEOPLE in 4 words 91. KEEP THE DOCTOR AWAY 92. HOW TO GET 2 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS 93. DON'T SAY THIS AT A FUNERAL 94. WHAT GRINDS YOUR GEARS? 95. HOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE? 96. BE A THUG in 4 words 97. IMMORTAL FOR A DAY 98. JACK'S CHALLENGE - Question is from the end of episode #79 99. WORST TIME TO FAINT - This is the shortest YIAY episode. 100. BREAK THE INTERNET 101. WEEKEND PLANS 102. PETA ACRONYMS 103. NEW STARBUCKS FLAVORS 104. RELIGION in 4 words 105. JOB INTERVIEW TIPS 106. THE WORST ICE BREAKERS 107. HACK THIS VIDEO 108. BUCKET LIST 109. DAD JOKES 110. How to tell your kid they're adopted 111. MY MUSIC, YOUR LYRICS 3 112. TEENS in 4 words 113. NEW COMMANDMENTS 114. PARENTING TIPS 115. GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY GIFT IDEAS 116. MEME ACRONYMS 117. DISNEY in 4 words 118. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY 119. TELL THE HATERS 120. NEW SMASH BROS CHARACTERS 121. How to be a successful YouTuber 122. AMERICA in 4 words 123. AWFUL PICKUP LINES 124. What REALLY killed the dinosaurs 125. AMAZING SEX TIPS 126. Worst time to get a call from Grandma 127. GROW UP 128. FRIENDS acronyms 129. ANIME in 4 words 130. How do you sleep at night? 131. CONVENTION TIPS 132. GREEN SCREEN ME 2 133. GO SHRINK YOURSELF 134. Cool things to say while walking away from an explosion 135. SPEECH J-J-J-JAMMER 136. FANBASES in 4 words 137. AMAZING DIET TIPS 138. Where babies come from 139. YOUR 100 YEAR OLD SELF 140. MOVING STORIES in 10 words 141. NERDIEST JOKES 142. Better YOLO acronyms 143. YIAY in 4 words 144. THE INVISIBLE QUESTION 145. HOW WILL THE WORLD END? 146. INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING 2 147. GET RICH QUICK 148. THE GENIE QUESTION 149. HONEST PRODUCT SLOGANS 150. Things you can say about your car, not your girlfriend 151. APPLE in 4 words 152. THE PERFECT HANGOVER CURE 153. BAND NAMES that should exist 154. NO INTERNET 155. You know what they say... 156. WHY SHOULD I HIRE YOU? 157. The '90s in 4 words 158. $1,000,000 159. YOUTUBERS without YOUTUBE 160. HOW TO BE POPULAR 161. ROSES ARE RED 3 162. Don't say this at a wedding 163. TUMBLR in 4 words 164. THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH 165. THE RULES OF YOUTUBE 166. YOUR THEME SONG 167. MOVIE SPOILERS in 4 words 168. SHE HATES THIS in the bedroom 169. COLLEGE TIPS 170. STUDYING TIPS 171. WHAT YOUR DREAMS MEAN 2 172. HAPPINESS in 4 words No YIAY today :( (Question: What are some tips on surviving high school?) ''- Apparently to Jack in the video "No YIAY today :(", the YIAY was cancelled because of "shitty answers" and "a shitty question." This is the first cancelled YIAY. 173. When LIFE gives you LEMONS... 174. BEST WAY TO PROPOSE 175. THE PERFECT SELFIE 176. New USA acronyms 177. SMARTWATCH FEATURES 178. AWFUL INVENTIONS 179. THE NEW iPHONE in 4 words 180. NO SPOILERS 181. AUTUMN in 4 words 182. WRONG BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH NAMES 183. JACK'S CHALLENGE 2 - ''Question is from the end of episode #168 184. THINGS TRUMP SAID 185. KEEP CALM AND _____ 186. OFFEND ME in 4 words 187. HOW TO SHAVE LIKE A PRO 188. GOT DUMPED 189. MY LIFE MOTTO 190. NEW PROTEIN BAR FLAVORS 191. JACKronyms 192. COOL TATTOO IDEAS 193. MOVIES in HAIKUS 194. REDDIT in 4 words. 195. HOW TO TRAVEL 196. HOW TO SPEND A FRIDAY 197. DESIGN A VIDEOGAME 198. THE ISLAND QUESTION 199. NEW ACADEMY AWARDS 200. WORST TIME TO SNEEZE 201. IF YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM.... 202. SCARE ME in 4 words 2 203. HOW TO WRITE A HIT SONG 204. SCARIEST HALLOWEEN COSTUMES Bonus YIAY (Between YIAY #204 and YIAY #205): New Smartphone Filters 205. The 2000's in 4 words 206. New NBA teams 207. WORST BIRTHDAY PARTY THEMES 208. ANIME CLICHÉS 209. A new flag for Antarctica 210. What are you THANKFUL for? 211. BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING TIPS 212. TWITTER in 4 WORDS 213. DAMN GIRL! 214. CHRISTMAS in 4 words 215. BURNING QUESTIONS 216. LOVE in 4 words (hosted by Jack's girlfriend, Erin/2toesup) 217. All I want for Christmas is... 218. Every STAR WARS in 1 sentence 219. JACK'S CHALLENGE 3 ''- Last episode of 2015'' 2016 220. NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS - First episode of 2016 221. 2015 in 1 sentence 222. 2016 PREDICTIONS 223. AWFUL ANIME SHOWS 224. THE BEST OF 2015 225. SHUT 'EM UP 226. BABY NAMES 227. HOW TO COMMENT 228. WRONG DONALD TRUMP NAMES 229. DRUNK ACRONYMS 230. WINTER in 4 words 231. NAME MY PUPPER 232. IF IT AIN'T BROKE... 233. THE NEW AMERICAN FLAG 234. 100 million subscribers. 235. Amazing facts that will blow your dick off 236. BE SOMEONE ELSE FOR A DAY 237. 1 YEAR OF YIAY 238. NETFLIX AND CHILL ALTERNATIVES 239. HOW TO BE FUNNY 240. MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN 241. VOTE 242. The Worst Valentine's Day Cards 243. OTHER TITLES FOR DEADPOOL 244. How to Get over your Ex 245. How to lose your friends 246. CAPTION THIS PHOTO 247. Life is like a box of chocolates... 248. New BATMAN V SUPERMAN Posters! 249. TV shows that describe your sex life 250. Things to do with your parents! 251. Acronymizing your names 252. We wrote anime 253. DRINKING in 4 words 254. The Worst Compliments 255. WHAT TO DO WHEN TRUMP WINS 256. BETTER emojis 257. How to celebrate WHITE HISTORY MONTH 258. Your Deepest, Darkest Secrets 259. That really BLANKS my BLANK 260. HAIKUS for YOU 261. The DRINKING GAME OF THRONES 262. We wrote an anime theme song 263. Better CIVIL WAR posters 264. HOLLYWOOD in 4 words 265. HOW TO MOM 266. How to be HAPPY 267. I love you... 268. MORNINGS in 4 words2 269. The WORST t-shirt designs 270. YouTube's new logo 271. USA in 4 words 272. Don't play Pokemon GO here 273. MAKE a WEBSITE 274. kys. 275. DRAWING ANIME 276. FIXING YOUR FLAGS 277. Your EX in 4 words 278. THE NEW OLYMPIC FLAG 279. Awful Olympic Sports 280. Kidzbopify It! 281. FIRST DATE TIPS 282. LET'S DISAPPOINT YOUR PARENTS 283. ROSES ARE RED 4 284. iPHONE 7 in 4 words 285. FIXING YOUR TWITTER BIOS 286. Y-YOU TOO 287. When is something no longer cool? 288. FUTURE TRENDS 289. How to dump her/him for someone else 290. TRUMP/HILLARY SLOGANS 291. What's the sluttiest thing you've done today? 292. Humanity's TOP 20 Achievements 293. ELECTION NIGHT 294. The new Starbucks Holiday Cups look awful 295. Fix MY Bio 296. That really BLANKS my BLANK 2 297. HOW TO FIX 2016. 298. THE OFFICIAL CHRISTMAS FLAG 299. 2017 PREDICTIONS 300. ALEXANDER HAMILTON 2 (300th episode) 301. THE WORST CHRISTMAS GIFT ''- Last episode of 2016'' 2017 302. WHO DID THIS ''- First episode of 2017'' 303. Ok, Google? 304. The CLICKBAIT Game 305. FAKE FACTS: Let's fool the world! 306. ...now what? 307. Other NSFW meanings 308. Jack's Challenge 4 309. How do we fix YouTube? 310. What makes you, you? 311. BEAUTIFUL Valentine's Day Cards 312. How to be single on Valentine's Day 313. MILD CHALLENGES 314. FAKE NEWS: Let's fool the world! 315. Please don't photoshop this. 316. A group of Canadians is called an apology 317. How to piss off a nerd 318. Me Me Big Boy 319. We fixed Nepal's flag 320. Family-friendly Eminem 321. YOUTUBER LIES 322. Better Acronyms 323. HARRY POTTER TITLES 324. Haikus for You's 325. Wanna feel OLD? 326. We made every comment the same. 327. THE FINAL COUNTDOWNS 328. FAKE FACTS 2 329. What's up fam squad 330. Wedding Hashtags 331. SHREK 5 PLOT 332. Worst time to say I LOVE YOU 333. FIX MY FOREHEAD 334. You WISH your smartphone could do this 335. NEW PHOTO POSES 336. THE SUGGESTED VIDEOS GAME - Longest YIAY episode 337. Despicable E3 338. IT'S A ME 339. What to call "YouTubers" 340. ROSES ARE RED 5 341. COMPLIMENT CHAINS 342. Game of Thrones in 1 sentence 343. What's Your Scent? 344. HOW TO BEAT HACKERS 345. MILLENNIALS, EW 346. I'm offended. 347. 3,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS 348. THE NEXT BIG MOVIE 349. What if haters dab back? 350. regrets 351. COMPLIMENT TRACK 2017 352. British slang 353. I saved the world you're welcome 354. This video needs a thumbnail! 355. iPhone leaks 356. What's your fetish? 357. Wrong Movie Quotes 358. BETTER HOLIDAYS 359. FIX YOUR LIFE 360. Are you basic? 361. What's your "Angry Word"? 362. SPOOK ME UP 363. FAKE NEWS 2 364. What you NEED to start a YouTube channel 365. TOP HALLOWEEN COSTUMES of 2017 366. Dab on the past 367. What's the Point 368. Avoid these people on Twitter 369. Zero Effort Halloween Costumes 370. YOUR AWFUL, AWFUL INTROS 371. HOW TO PARTY 372. MY MUSIC, YOUR LYRICS 4 373. YOUTUBERS, EW 374. YOUTUBE REWIND 2017 Predictions 375. You, but in emojis. 376. FIX YOUR LIFE 2 377. What are you thankful for? 378. The YIAY Book! 379. PERSON OF THE YEAR 380. CHRISTMAS ME UP 381. How to Christmas 382. INFINITY WAR QUOTES 383. What I want for Christmas 384. UH OH 385. FIX MY SITE - Question is from the end of episode #370 386. When did you stop believing in Santa? 387. What's your fursona? 388. FIX YOUR ART 389. THE WORST GIFTS OF 2017 ''- Last episode of 2017'' 2018 390. YOUR GOD-AWFUL RESOLUTIONS (plus announcement) ''- First episode of 2018'' 391. Do you microcheat? 392. BTS: Boys That Suckle Trivia *Generally, YIAY ''episodes generate 1M views, however a handful of episodes have reached 3M+, as listed in the ''Notable Episodes section. *The most popular YIAY episode is FIXING YOUR FLAGS (YIAY #276) (7.7M) *The shortest YIAY episode (including the outro) was episode #6, "37 movies that describe your sex life" with a time of 1:08. **Subsequently, the longest YIAY episode (including the outro) was episode #336, "THE SUGGESTED VIDEOS GAME" with a time of 11:42. References Category:Videos Category:YIAY